My Heart Can't Go On
by B. Jeepers
Summary: Seeing their lives at a dead end, Karen and Jack make some tough decisions.
1. Chapter 1

MY HEART CAN'T GO ON

A/n: This is an angst/tragedy story about Jack and Karen's relationship. It contains descriptions of depression, drug use, and suicide. If you aren't in favor of these situations, or don't relish the idea of a romance between these characters, consider yourself warned. If you like this type of story, read on and get your hankies ready. Post a review if you liked it. Thanks!

CHAPTER 1 

Karen sat at her desk in Grace's office. She had been filing her nails so absent-mindedly and vigorously in her reverie, that she suddenly gave a little cry, sticking a finger in her mouth. She had filed one all the way down to the cuticle.

"Anything wrong?" Grace asked, brushing back a wisp of her curly red hair as she looked up from the small mound of swatches in front of her.

"No, honey…nothing at all," Karen sighed withdrawing her finger and looking at it critically, like it could be blamed for her trouble. For comfort, she reached in her desk drawer and withdrew a bottle, uncorked it and poured the contents into the seldom-empty cocktail glass awaiting her attention on the desk. Karen sighed again and leaning back in her chair, took a long swallow from the goblet. Even this usual stimulant didn't buoy her flagging mood. She reached for a fashion magazine and flipped the pages disinterestedly. Suddenly he door of the studio flew open and Hurricane Jack blew in.

"So, Kare, where we goin' today for Wednesday lunch?" her friend inquired, twisting at the waist in eager anticipation.

"Is it Wednesday already?" Karen said blinking in seeming confusion, then added, "Oh, I don't care, Poodle.

Jack stopped his gyrations and stared agape at the brunette. "Don't care? What's wrong?" he wanted to know.

Karen stared at him a moment, then composed herself, "Really, it doesn't matter, Jackie…Kentuckyfied Chicken for all I care."

Jack dropped his jaw even lower. He was getting alarmed by this time.

"Aw, close your trap, Jack. I'm not your dentist," Karen sneered.

"I guess I'll have to choose. You're in no condition to make important decisions like this!" He thought a few seconds. "How about that new little coffee shop 'Java Jive'? After you buy me lunch, you can come and see me try out for that part I've had my eye on...you know, like for good luck…" Jack suggested.

"Oh, Jackie, you don't need me for luck. You're great all by yourself," Karen encouraged her friend.

"Thanks, Kare, but I'd really like you to come." Jack pleaded.

"Oh, all right," Karen relented grudgingly. Perhaps it would get her mind off her problems. Grabbing her purse, she moaned again when the motion irritated her too closely filed fingernail.

"Oh, Karebear, you hurt your finger," Jack said sympathetically. He took her hand and gently kissed it. "There! Boo-boo all better now?" he said flashing one of his big goofy smiles at her.

Karen returned the smile. How come that big oaf Stanley couldn't be sweet and caring like her Poodle?

Grace wished Jack luck with the try-out. They exited Grace's studio, and rode to their intended destination in Karen's limo.

They ate their midday meal – Jack gushing about show business and gobbling down his lunch, Karen only half listening, absorbed in her own worries, picking at her food like it was a plate of cockroaches. Jack could see that Karen was preoccupied, so he tried again.

"C'mon, Kare. I can see you're not yourself. Tell daddy all about it," he begged batting his blues eyes pleadingly.

Karen thought it might make her feel better if she shared her dilemma, so she blurted, "I'm divorcing Stan!"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 

Jack's jaw dropped even further than it had at Grace's. He started to scold Karen. "Now we've been over this before, Karen. Stan told me he loves you and wants you back."

"But I don't love _him_…not anymore. I've run out of patience. We've talked it over and he's willing to grant an uncontested settlement if I agree not to request alimony. It's over between us…over, so enjoy this good life while you can. In a few days, I'll be a penniless tramp…just like Grace."

"What are you gonna do, Kare?" Jack asked desperately, not bearing the thought of Karen not being able to provide for herself…or, more importantly, him anymore.

"Don't worry about me, Poodle," she said stroking his cheek with the back of her finger. "I have plans."

Jack grabbed Karen's hand and pressed it against his chest. "Can you feel that?" he choked. "It's my heart…breaking."

Karen pulled her hand away. If she kept listening to Jack, he might dissuade her from her intention. She scowled, putting up her usual wall of cold reserve. "C'mon, let's get to your audition," she said coolly as she stood and put on her suit jacket.

Jack was a little put-off himself at Karen's aloofness. Usually by this time his charms would have had Karen giggling and melting in his arms, so he was a little distracted at the audition. His reading was bland and movements awkward. He kept stealing a glance at Karen sitting in the theatre, hoping to see some glimmer of interest or encouragement.

Finally the casting director said, "I think we've seen enough Mr. McFarland. You can go now…and…we _won't_ be calling you."

Jack shuffled dejectedly off the stage. He walked back to where Karen was sitting and flopped into the seat next to her.

"Too bad, Jackie. You'll do better next time," Karen tried to console.

"No, there's not going to be any 'next time'," Jack announced as he reflected on how his world had come crashing down for about the 127th time added to his concern over Karen's situation.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Karen sputtered.

"Why do I keep fooling myself? I'm no good at this despite what Cher said and that was only a dream anyway. A dream like my whole life has been. A dream that's turning into a nightmare." Jack though a few more moments and said, "Tell me, Kare, is it worse to have talent and no ambition or to have ambition and no talent?"

"Oh, honey, you have plenty of talent. These jerks just can't see it," Karen consoled placing her and on Jack's shoulder.

Jack patted her hand and smiled wanly. "Thanks, Kare. I wish you were the casting director, but I have to think about my future now, too. Just being a script consultant at an obscure cable network, isn't what I really had planned for my life path. I had always hoped to break out…in a _big_ way."

They both sat forlornly a while watching other would-be actors auditioning and contemplating a dismal future for themselves. It was late afternoon when they left the theatre. Jack suggested that they go back to Will's apartment. Maybe the jibes at society of their two other friends would lift their spirits. Karen instructed Driver to go to the familiar Riverside Drive residence. As they entered the apartment, they saw Will and Grace sitting at the dining table and reading sections of the evening paper.

"How did to go, Jack?" Grace inquired.

"The usual," Jack answered flatly.

"Sorry to hear it," Grace responded in sympathy, but not in surprise.

Jack collapsed in a vacant chair putting his elbows on the table and resting his head in his hands, the usual playful sparkle in his azure eyes was absent. Karen, still scowling, also insinuated herself at the table next to Jack.

"This is great company – the Sunshine Twins. What's going on, Karen?" Grace asked. "You've been a Gloomy Gus all day, even more than usual and you've even managed to bring Jack down a peg or two."

"Maybe Jack mistook his glue stick for lip gloss," Will quipped.

"Karen's leaving Stan!" Jack blurted out.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 

Karen shot such a piercing glance at Jack that he defensively put up his arms fearing she might physically lash out at him.

"Huh?" Will chimed in, not really believing what had just been said.

Karen, her secret out, knew it was no use trying to hide the fact any longer.

"Yeah, it's true. I started divorce proceeding last month," she sighed. "I'm not going to forgive Stan, not _this_ time! Even though it means losing everything I have. I expect any day that the divorce will come through. He's jerked me around for the last time!"

"Losing everything?" Will and Grace cried out simultaneously.

"Stan granted the divorce only if he didn't have to pay her alimony," Jack explained.

"Isn't this a bit hasty?" Will said, as shocked as the rest. "Have you given any thought to what this is going to mean for your future?"

Karen snorted at the mention of 'future' and then replied, "Believe me, Wilma, I have done noting _but_ think about it for the last two months."

Grace was flabbergasted. "But all your money, limos, condos, clothes, jewels…you're giving that all up just because he screwed around a little?"

"Honey, there are more important things than money and jewels," Karen spouted.

Grace almost fainted when she heard those words, and from Karen of all people! "L-li-like…_what_?" Grace stuttered.

"Self-respect," Karen said softly.

"This is going to rock New York society," Grace gasped.

"Let it rock, honey," was Karen only reply.

"Why don't you give me a few days and I'll see what I can do for you?" Will offered.

"Thanks anyway, sweetie," Karen responded, patting Will on his hand, "but it's already gone too far. Don't bother yourself."

"Uh, I still think this is a mistake, somehow," Will grumbled.

"Karen," Grace said looking sadly at her employee, "No matter what happens, you know you can count on us for whatever you need…anything."

"Oh, thank you, honey. That means a lot to me," Karen responded in an untypically tender fashion, "but I've made my plans already." Then turning to Jack, "C'mon, Poodle. We've entertained these people with our good news and sparkling company for long enough," Karen said standing.

"Well, don't forget, we all have tickets for the theatre Friday night," Will reminded. "It's for _A Wedding and Two Funerals_. It's supposed to be the biggest comedy hit of the year."

"Yeah, that sounds like a real belly buster of an evening," Karen sarcastically retorted, the wall of defensiveness snapping back in place.

"Oh, c'mon, Kare. It'll be fun. Give yourself a chance," Jack insisted.

Oh, all right," Karen grudgingly consented. She knew it was no use arguing against three other people. As Karen and Jack reached the door, Karen suddenly turned and said, "Goodbye, Grace. Goodbye…Will. See ya around sometime, huh?"

Several eyebrows shot upwards. Karen hardly ever referred to Will by his proper name. Jack and Karen left with Will and Grace speculating in their wake, little suspecting the events that would unfold for them on Friday evening.

Once out in the hallway, Jack started towards his apartment door.

"Wanna come over for a nightcap, Kare?" he offered.

"Not really. Let's just ride around for a while…okay, hon?" Karen suggested.

When Jack and Karen were back in her limo, Jack suddenly asked, "What about Rosario?"

Karen stifled another sob. "Ro-ro-Rosie! Darn it, Jack! Why did you have to mention that?"

Jack just looked bewildered.

Karen was silent a few seconds, then said, "Of course - I'll have to let her go. I won't be able to afford to have a maid when I won't be able to afford myself!"

Jack felt badly for Karen knowing what a close relationship she had with the El Salvadorian housekeeper – even thought they insulted each other constantly, they were as close as sisters.

"Of course, I'll make sure she gets a generous severance. Then she can go back to Cubanella or Panamanium or wherever the hell she's from and start that kid's school she's always mouthing…off…about," Karen sputtered. She couldn't keep it inside any longer. Then the floodgates opened.

Jack just hugged her and let he cry herself out. Even Driver's lower lip was trembling. They rode around the streets for quite a while. Finally the chauffeur dropped Jack back at the Riverside complex.

As he exited the vehicle he said, "Let me think about this. There got to be some way to work things out. So…I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Mmm…maybe," Karen said vaguely.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 

Jack spent a restless night thinking about Karen and his own dismal situation. He lay on his back with his hands under his head, when suddenly he saw a vision on the ceiling of Karen in a fancy dress and standing at what looked like a wedding ceremony. He saw the back of a tall, thin man in a dress suit approach her and take her hand. As he turned to kiss Karen, Jack jolted upright, breathing heavily. The man in the dream was himself!

"What the hell was that?" he gasped.

"No…no…NO!" Jack shook his head trying to dispel the picture from his mind. "That can't be…it just can't! he moaned, then his eyes widened, "Why not? Why the hell not?" He laid back the bed smiling slightly and thought, "I mean really, it never has to be consummated. Karen will have a name, and a place to stay until she can get back on her feet. I can start looking for real work, a moonlighting job apart from the network career - just as soon as her divorce is final." He could hardly wait until morning to tell Karen the idea, but he soon drifted to sleep.

It was 8:30 before Jack awoke and his first thought was of Karen and his plan. He leaped out of bed and hurriedly showered, shaved and got dressed. He wore a powder blue sweater vest over a clean white shirt and his black twill slacks. Karen always liked that outfit on him. Outside he hailed a cab and rode in anxious silence to Karen's soon to be abandoned penthouse. Arriving, he paid the fare and hurried into the hotel, entered the elevator and ascended to the top floor. He rapped gently. There was no immediate answer. He knocked a little more vigorously. A few moments later, Rosario answered. Although he had never seen Rosie either very happy or sad, she was now obviously in a very disturbed state, almost crying.

"Oh, allo, Meester Chack," she greeted him. As he entered he could hear another woman crying somewhere inside.

"What's wrong, Rosie? Is it Karen?"

"Oh, jes. She's been like dat since da mail came today. She look at it, then give little cry an' lock herself in her room. She no come out, not even for Rosario," the maid explained.

"Okay if I talk to her?" Jack asked.

"Wouldn't hurt," was Rosario's brief reply. " I have to go out to church now. I pray for Mees Karen, hokay?"

"Bye, Rosie…and don't worry about Karen. I think things will work out," Jack encouraged. "I have an idea."

Rosie gave Jack a quizzical look and walked away, muttering in Spanish.

Jack knocked softly on Karen's door. "Hello…Karen…can I talk to you?" he said softly. The sobbing noises stopped. After a few seconds he heard a faint "Go away, Jack."

"C'mon, I want to talk to you." There was no response.

"Kare, I thought about it and I have an idea I want to put to you and I'm not doing it with a door between us."

Still no reaction.

He put his face right up to the door and said softly, "Who's your daddy?"

A few moments later the door opened and the frazzled looking brunette stood in it.

"You are," she blubbered, then turned away and went over to her bed and sat on the edge patting a place next to herself, indicating that Jack should sit there too. Jack went to her and put his arms tenderly around her shoulders.

"Now tell daddy what the problem is," he whispered.

Karen still didn't say a word. She reached under the pillow and drew out an official looking paper and handed it to her friend. Jack didn't have to read too long before he realized what it was…her divorce had come through. She wasn't Mrs. Stanley Walker, socialite, any longer…just poor ol' Karen Delaney.

"Under the circumstances, I think you should leave, Jack," she said dispassionately. "I won't be bothering you or anyone else…ever again."

"What do you mean, Kare?"

Karen reached under the pillow again and brought out a prescription bottle.

Jack surmised immediately what she was intending to do. He made a grab for the pills, but Karen was quicker and slid the container inside of her bodice. Should he tell Karen about his dream now? He thought a few seconds then recalled the advice he had received in another of his dreams – "follow you bliss." In desperation, hoping it would distract her from her intent, he stood, then knelt on one knee beside the disconsolate woman. Taking her small delicate hand in his slightly larger delicate hand, he began awkwardly,

"Karen?"

Karen slowly turned her head and blearily focused on him, wondering what he could possibly say to her at this moment.

"Karen, would you consider…uh…marrying me…uh…becoming Mrs. John Phillip McFarland?" he stammered nervously.

Karen didn't say anything immediately. She just sat there on the bed, looking stunned for a while. Jack thought, "Crap, I blew this one big-time. When am I gonna learn to keep my big stupid mouth shut," when suddenly Karen dropped to her knees beside him and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, Jackie. I love you so much! That's just what I was hoping for. Of course, I'll marry you…on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You have to do this with me," she said, retrieving the pill bottle and holding it up.

Jack promptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 

Fully recovered through Karen's ministrations, Jack was demanding to know her reasons for such a rash act. "Why, Karen…why do this?"

"Face it, Jackie. We're a couple of losers. I spent my growing-up years getting passed around in the family. My mother abandoned me. Nobody else wanted me, so I started throwing myself at any pair of pants that crossed my path. I was looking for the love and acceptance I had never received from my family. But all guys wanted was a body; that is until I met Stan. Even though he was no looker, he was affectionate. He really seemed to care about me as a person. He had money too, even back then. He was a good catch. I was happy for the first year. We went clubbing almost every night – and those long getaway vacations…oh! But eventually as he gained weight and worked more and more at building his business, he became less and less a part of my life. He continued to support me in the manner I had become accustomed to, but the marriage was a sham. I had become a trophy wife. Then I started on the drink and pills, trying to find an out; even getting that job with Grace. I was so glad that day you came to the studio and we hit it off right away. But when Stan started playing the games – tax evasion, affairs, faking his death, the coming back like nothing had happened, that was the last straw. From that point on…I just waited patiently for you, continuing with the booze and pills to keep me sane."

Jack was mollified. He contemplated his own life – how he was the result of a brief, loveless encounter at a pool party; how his stepfather had never really accepted him; the frequent and sometimes violent bullying at school because he wasn't like other boys. He developed his acerbic personality as a defense. He was still a teenager when he met and formed the strange relationship he had with Will, who was in college at the time. Ever since he made Will come to terms with who he really was, it seemed as if he had held some power over the older man. Although Will never made romantic overtures, he was sending mixed messages - seeming to want to keep Jack near, yet holding him back at the same time. Jack had never held steady employment; in fact his current position was a record. He couldn't even get work at his life's calling as an actor apart from bits here and there like a commercial, or having to stage his own shows. He had no close friends apart from Grace, Will and Karen and his love life consisted almost entirely of ephemeral relationships. He had never met anyone he truly loved in a romantic way. Here he was pushing forty and had nothing to show for it. He hadn't much of a life up till now and there was even less on the horizon. Yes, he was a loser…big-time. He sighed. When talking with Karen, you didn't need any downers; that was for sure. Listening to her long enough, she almost started making sense. They both sat on the bed, looking sadly at nothing in particular, the mood deepening as they sensed each other's despair.

Finally, Jack reluctantly agreed. He couldn't go on either, especially if his dear Karen wasn't around. Who would be there to help him insult their mutual friends and society as a whole? Life just wouldn't be the same.

"Do you still want to get married?" he said bluntly.

"Of course that's what I want, Jackie," Karen replied softly, playing with the wisps of hair along his forehead. "That way, we'll always have each other."

"We'll have to get a blood test, then apply for a license," he said.

"Well, Poodle, we better get started then," she said. "Just let me get a few things together." She went to the closet and removed a small suitcase. She went to the dresser and picked up a few delicates, then a plain white dress and a black gown and a few pairs of shoes and packed them carefully in the luggage. She started to reach for the intercom to call Driver, but suddenly remembered. "Oops!" she giggled, "Can't do that anymore!"

"We'll take a cab…my treat," Jack offered. "And, by the way, no more 'Poodle', okay?"

"What do you want me to call you, then?" Karen asked.

"Just Jack!" he snapped, boxing his hands around his face like he used to do.

They were both laughing as they left the Walker penthouse for the final time.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 

A few hours later, having the blood test results, they were standing in line at City Hall. The line inched along, but eventually it was their turn. They filled out the forms and presented the medical tests. Everything was nice and legal.

"Now where's the Justice of the Peace?" Jack wanted to know.

"Sorry, sir. You have to wait twenty-four hours. Then you can come back here, get your license and get married," answered the clerk. Looking at her watch she added, "So at 3:14 PM tomorrow, you'll be Mr. and Mrs." she quickly glanced at the application, "John McFarland."

Jack and Karen smiled at each other. Could this be happening? Twenty-four hours, then marriage, then… They both had thought sadly that on Monday some poor clerk would be filing a couple of death certificates.

"We'll keep it private. We won't even tell Grace and Will. They'd just ruin it with their endless questions and butting in," Karen insisted. "They'd keep us from what we want to do."

Jack agreed. They returned to his apartment to wait until tomorrow. They spent the remaining time planning the next day and trying to avoid Will and Grace. They would find out soon enough when they came looking for them to go to the theatre.

It was finally Friday afternoon and they returned to City Hall as instructed. Karen wore the simple white dress; Jack, his best suit. The justice rounded up a couple of witnesses from the employee pool. It seemed the ceremony was over all too quickly. Then justice was saying, "You may now kiss the bride, Mr. McFarland."

Jack looked at Karen. He moved in. Karen slowly closed her eyes as her arms snaked around his waist, then up behind his shoulders, pulling him to her. Their lips met in a way they never had before. They lingered over their first kiss as man and wife until the justice cleared his throat, bringing them back to reality. They thanked him and left hurriedly.

"Wow, they say the second time around is better," Karen observed. "They weren't kidding."

"Second time for me too, and it was _way_ better," Jack also observed.

Karen thought back to that wedding many years ago when Jack had agreed to temporarily marry Rosario so she could stay in America; a marriage that was annulled without being consummated.

They had decided to have a lavish early dinner at the Four Seasons. Jack had closed out his savings account to pay for it. At least that little bit he had left was being put to good use. Karen ordered the small Caesar salad and twin lobster tails with drawn butter and Jack had fillet mignon with julienned carrot salad. Of course, they had the best champagne of the house. They lingered over their wine and left the restaurant around 6:30 PM with an extra bottle of chilled wine and just enough left for a generous gratuity and taxi fare back. They knew Will and Grace would be stopping over to pick them up just before 8 to go out…they didn't have much time now.


	7. Chapter 7

_CHAPTER 7_

For the last time, they rode silently up the elevator to the ninth floor. As the doors parted, Jack took a tentative look into the hallway to make sure Will and Grace weren't prowling about. It would be extremely awkward to meet up with them now, but fortunately nobody was around. Their friends were probably getting ready for the theater date they thought they would be attending. Jack with Karen by his side, carrying the wine, walked quickly and quietly past the location of the former Café Jacques. They glanced longingly at the door of apartment 9C, a door they had entered and exited through so many times under happier circumstances. A door behind which at that very moment, Will and Grace were probably sharing some hilarious joke between themselves.

Jack unlocked his apartment door, then picked up Karen and carried her inside, kicking the door shut behind them, and right over to the sofa. He placed her gently on it. He thought she looked like a queen, not one of his former flings mind you, but a regal woman ensconced on her throne. He kissed her again. How could he ever have thought he'd be doing this with a woman…and Karen of all people?

"Oh, Jack, I don't know how you did it, but you've made me the happiest I could have possibly been tonight," she sighed. "Just let me get 'ready' now," she said as she stood and placed the wine on the table as she gave her new husband a peck on the forehead. She walked to the bed where her suitcase was waiting. She removed the black gown and pumps and took them into the lavatory. Jack was making his own preparations. He laid out the marriage certificate on the coffee table and wrote a brief note explaining the situation to anyone finding them, likely Will or Grace or both, when they came to pick them up to go out. He found the bottle of pills in Karen's luggage and also placed them on the table. He fished around in his cupboard and produced two champagne glasses, which joined the other things. He was just opening the wine when Karen reappeared in her black gown. She had done her hair in the familiar upsweep. She was gorgeous. Jack just gaped at his bride, totally oblivious to how handsome he was himself in his dark suit and boutonnière.

He jumped up and embraced his bride. "Can I have this dance, Mrs. McFarland?" he whispered. Without waiting for a reply, he led Karen over to his CD player and looked briefly through the disks. Finding the one he wanted, he slid it in the slot. The sounds of "Tonight I Celebrate my Love for You" swelled. Jack and Karen swayed gently to the music and moved slowly around the apartment to its tender message. Like the ceremony, it was over all too soon. Jack looked again into Karen's brimming eyes and gave her another tender kiss. Then she led Jack back to the couch. They sat down together.

"Ready, honey?" Karen sighed.

Jack just nodded as he turned his attention to the wine. He poured the two glasses and handed her one, then opened the pill bottle, hands trembling.

"Don't be nervous, Jack. I looked it up on the Internet - one pill for every 20 pounds. It will be quick and painless," Karen whispered.

Jack poured a half-dozen of the fateful capsules into Karen's hand and took eight for himself. They looked into each other's eyes. If only circumstances had been different. They put the pills into their mouths and swallowed them with sips of wine, then kissed each other again.

They placed the glasses back on the table and held each other's hands, Karen's head on Jack's shoulder and his head against hers.

"I love you, Karen," Jack whispered.

"I love you too, Jackie," Karen said softly.

"Who's yer daddy?" he gasped as his eyes slowly closed.

"You are," she sighed as her lids also became too heavy to keep open.

…………………………………………………………………………..

"Jack! Jack! Are you in there? Is Karen there? C'mon, we have to be at the theatre soon," Will barked at he stood impatiently outside Jack's door, knocking vigorously on it. Grace was right behind him, puzzled that Jack and Karen weren't ready. They knew what day and what time the tickets were for.

"Try the door," Grace suggested.

Will turned the knob, surprised at finding the door unlocked, and the two friends stepped into Jack's apartment…

(This is as far as I had taken the original story, but I've added another ending for those that need more closure. If you prefer to leave it at the original ending, stop here, otherwise, read the epilogue. If you do continue, let me know in a review which ending you prefer. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

_EPILOGUE_

It was getting dark and the silhouettes of two people sitting on the sofa could just be seen.

"Oh, look at that," Grace whispered. "They fell asleep waiting for us."

But something bothered Will…it was just _too_ quiet. Surely his yelling and knocking would have awoken them if they had been just sleeping. Grace started to step forward with the intention of rousing the two companions, but Will's arm shot out restraining her.

"Grace…don't…" he trailed off.

"Wh-what? What do you mean?"

"Wait…look."

Grace stared, the realization slowly dawning on her also. "Oh, God, Will…are they…" she trailed off throwing her fingers up to her face in apprehension.

"Stay here, sweetie," Will said as he took a few tentative steps towards the fateful scene. She saw him pause, then he gave a little cry and dropped to his knees. She hurried over. As Grace knelt beside Will, he looked away and his teary eyes fell on the open prescription vial and the papers resting on the coffee table. He grabbed one and read,

_Dear friends,_

_First of all, Karen and I want you to know that we love both of you very, very much. It's our own lives that we have come to hate. We know we are the failures. You two are the successes. _

_Karen received her divorce papers yesterday morning. We were married this afternoon. That was my idea. Taking this way out was Karen's and I agreed to it with a full heart so we could be together forever. We didn't tell you our plan, it was so sudden and we knew that you would try to talk us out of it. I always wanted to break out in a big way, so I guess this is my last chance. _

_I just wanted to tell you, Will, that you're not fat at all. You're great! I always teased you because I was so jealous myself of your good looks. It's the same with Karen and Grace. Grace, you are fabulous and we wish you and Will all the best life has to offer and I know it will because with us gone, there will be more to go around. _

_Say goodbye to Elliot and my mother from me and from Karen to Rosario and Beverly. They deserve to be told what happened. Use the wine that's left to drink a little toast to us and wish us bon voyage. As for arrangements…anything you decide on is fine with us. _

Love, Jack 

Will was openly sobbing by now and he handed Jack's note to Grace who quickly joined Will in sorrow. "At least they weren't failures in this," Will choked.

The lawyer and the decorator gazed at their friend's peaceful faces, friends who had finally found their bliss in their own way.


End file.
